Peppermint Winter
by NamiNavigator
Summary: This winter is so sugar sweet! Naruto and Sakura enjoying the winter time. NaruxSaku, oneshot, songfic, christmas fic, romance.


**Here's your Christmas present guys! I haven't been able to write much because we've had a lot of coursework and homework the last few weeks, so there will definitely be one if not two chapters in January, but until then here you go. Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate. Have a great winter holiday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song Peppermint Winter by Owl City.**

**EDIT: Thank you to MrGoodyTwoShoes, who told me that under the rules of , I can't have the lyrics up on here. So, if you put on the song in the background then you'll find the references. Here's the link, just take out the spaces: watch?v =orDENUwk34 4**

**(04/01/2014 - This story DISAPPEARED from my story list, so I'm re-uploading it now. I have no idea what happened.)**

**Once again guys, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his kitchen table eating ramen when he looked out of the window to see the soft white flakes falling gently on to the ground, blanketing the grass with a glittering cover. He jumped up excitedly and called up the stairs to his girlfriend.

"SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S SNOWING! LOOK LOOK LOOK!"

The pinkette made her way slowly down the stairs to peer out of the window. The flakes were falling a little faster and heavier than before, settling on the floor.

"Oh wow! I guess it'll be a white Christmas then, right Naruto?" Sakura looked behind her shoulder to see her blonde boyfriend slurping down the remainder of his ramen. She smiled affectionately at him and padded over to drape herself over his shoulders.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" she asked, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Uh... Definitely."

Sakura giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Naruto. I love you, you know that?"

He smiled warmly. "Yeah. I know. I love you too."

* * *

"Watch out Sakura-chan!" Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way as a tree decided to drop a full branch of snow on to anyone who was standing beneath. This resulted in a warm and dry Sakura standing beside Naruto, who was now covered in so much snow he looked like a snowman.

She was giggling madly as she brushed the snow from his head and lead him inside to dry off.

* * *

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" Sakura shouted. She was holding a scarf and hat in her hands and had a determined look on her face.

"Yes? What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto appeared in front of the girl, wearing a long trench coat with welly boots on his feet.

"Hat and scarf now. You are not getting a cold again." Naruto grudgingly placed the hat and scarf on, knowing the consequences of him getting a cold. The last time he had been sick for a week, and Sakura and Sasuke were forced to get Sai to help them with missions for teams.

When the hat and scarf were firmly on Naruto turned to Sakura again. "Happy now?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Naruto. The scarf looked fine around his neck, but his blonde wild hair had objected to having a hat over it and was now poking out randomly from under the rim of the woolly object.

"Oh yes. It looks perfect."

* * *

"Come on Sakura-chan! Everyone else is probably there by now!" Naruto was pulling on Sakura's arm, trying to pull her out of the door.

Sakura smiled widely at her blonde. "You're like a little kid! The snow will still be there when we get there Naruto. Don't worry!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had finally arrived at the clearing that everyone had agreed to meet at. Naruto was wrong in saying that everyone was there. Although, it would have been a miracle for Kakashi to arrive on time anyway.

"Honestly Naruto! What took you to so long?" This question came from Kiba, the Inuzuka standing with his arm around Hinata as he grinned at Naruto. Akamaru yipped beside them.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, waggling it cheekily. "Sorry for not rushing everywhere like a newborn pup Kiba."

Kiba's eyes glinted as he extracted his arm from Hinata. He grabbed a handful of snow from the ground as Naruto was talking with Sasuke and Sai. The dog lover chucked the roughly constructed snowball and watched as it hit Naruto square on the cheek. Naruto whipped his head around, searching for the sender when he noticed Kiba nearly going purple from trying not to laugh.

"KIBA! THIS MEANS WAR!"

Naruto picked up another handful of snow and began to construct his own snowball. Soon everyone was involved with the fight, and there was snow flying everywhere. Kakashi arrived only to be immediately hit in the face with a ball and sent crashing to the ground. The laughter of the ninja rang out among the clearing as they relaxed on the snowy day.

* * *

Naruto slid and skated down the driveway out of the house. Sakura was standing waiting for him. Naruto decided to impress her and twirled around, spinning gracefully. Sakura clapped her hands, calling out to him. "It's like you're really skating!"

Naruto straightened up and went to bow to Sakura when his foot slipped and he went flying down to the ground. Sakura immediately began to laugh as he sat there with a look of surprise on his face. It quickly turned in to one of indignation as he noticed his girlfriend chuckling at his demise. She slid towards him and held out a hand to help him get up. He was smiling slightly now, and as he took hold of Sakura's hand he gave it a small tug, just enough to pull Sakura down on to the floor next to him.

She was silent for a moment until they both looked at each other and burst out laughing hugely. They were still giggling as they managed to heave themselves on to their feet and head off down the path.

* * *

The pair decided to stop off at a café on their way in to town to warm themselves up slightly. They sat and inspected the menu, skimming through the teas and coffees. Neither of the pair were that keen on either drink. A waitress saw their hesitance and came over to suggest their Christmas special: a hot chocolate infused with peppermint. Naruto and Sakura both ordered one to try.

Their drinks arrived, and they looked incredible. They were in huge glass mugs with mountains of whipped cream squirted on top. There was even red and green glitter to top it off.

Both mugs were soon emptied, bills were paid and thanks were made to the waitress who had made their day just that little bit brighter.

* * *

Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek as they made their way through the park, even stopping to have a go on the swing that was Naruto's favourite place when he was younger. Naruto pushed Sakura back and forth, and when it was time to go they hugged each other to get some warmth back in their bodies from them spending time in the cold.

The two were making their way back to their house when they noticed a small sign advertising sleigh rides. Naruto smiled and pulled Sakura along. They followed the signs until they reached a little stall where there was a sleigh with two reindeer harnessed to the front. Sakura gasped at the beautiful deer and went to stroke their noses as Naruto paid for their ride. He lifted Sakura up into the sleigh and she stroked the wood, feeling the smooth curves of the beautiful vehicle.

The sleigh set off, pulling the two lovers off into the forest. The moon shone down through the leaves, creating a beautiful dappled effect that made the forest seem all the more magical. Halfway through the ride, their guide produced a bottle of juice. He explained that it was called moonlight juice, and that it was made to capture the essence of a night such as this.

Naruto and Sakura accepted the small glasses and swallowed a sip, savouring the taste in their mouths. The blend of freshness and sweetness from the fruits created a beautiful taste that did seem as if it was moonlight.

* * *

Naruto sniffed and wiggled his toes to try and get some feeling back into them. Sakura heard the sniff and began to draw a handkerchief from her pocket. Naruto saw the gesture and shook his head at her. He smiled wide to show that he didn't need anything, and pulled her closer to him. They hugged for the rest of the ride until it was finally finished. They thanked the ride owners, said one last goodbye to the reindeer and headed home.

They were nearly at the house when they heard mad laughing and saw Itachi rush past, a furious Sasuke running behind him. You could see the huge pile of snow that had been shoved down the back of Sasuke's neck. Naruto smiled and yelled, "RUN ITACHI!" Sakura thumped him softly, but even she was grinning.

* * *

They entered the house and Naruto dug around behind the highly decorated piece of flora gracing their front room. He finally found what he was looking for and the Christmas tree lit up with rainbow coloured lights. Naruto snagged a candy cane off one of the branches and opened it, offering it to Sakura. She gladly took it and placed the end into her mouth. She broke a piece off with her teeth and let the mint-flavoured candy melt on her tongue.

Naruto smiled at the contented look on Sakura's face. He turned around and grabbed two stockings that had been cleverly hidden beneath the box of the tree. He passed one to the pinkette and they both headed up the stairs. They attached the stockings to the end of the bed and clambered in after changing in to their nightclothes.

They faced each other and smiled, before hugging one last time and snuggling down to sleep.

* * *

The carol singers on were street corners, collecting money for the children at the orphanage to have a Christmas too.

Anko, the snake mistress of Konoha, was out teaching young shinobi the dangers of walking on ice, and how to use their chakra to determine if it was safe to walk on.

Kakashi had even put away his books for once and was instead assisting the villagers in placing the star on top of the 15 foot tree that had been erected in the village.

The wind and snow had picked up again, and everyone was heading back to their houses to escape the bitter cold bite of Jack Frost.

As everyone in the village settled down to sleep, there was a feeling of content as the Christmas Spirit visited each and every person, bringing an atmosphere filled with love to settle over the village. And there was no place in the area where you could find more love than the bedroom of the house belonging to Naruto and Sakura. Even while asleep they were cuddling up to each other, sharing their warmth on the cold night.

* * *

Konoha woke to a beautiful white Christmas. The wind had died down and now all that was left was a fresh layer of snow to coat the ground. People headed down stairs to find the gifts left by Father Christmas.

In the Uzumaki household, Sakura was opening her first gift from Naruto, which turned out to be a beautiful silk scarf; white, with pink Sakura blossoms adorning the fabric. She held it to her face for a moment, then swept it round her neck and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you Naruto. It's beautiful."

They were halfway through opening the presents when they came to the ones from Suna. Kankuro had given them both a small puppet, with instructions on how to use and care for it. Temari had given Sakura a necklace, a tiny desert flower encased in glass. For Naruto she gave him a set of decorative kunai. They were slightly larger than ordinary ones, with curved blades and gold and silver edging.

Gaara's gifts were the most intriguing. He gave Sakura an embroidery set. She thought it was very sweet. However, he had deigned to buy Naruto four pairs of socks. They were all incredibly bright colours, one being orange, two fluorescent yellow and green and the final pair had a Christmas tree on them. Naruto inspected them curiously then declared that he would wear them as often as possible. Sakura giggled at the determined look on his face.

Naruto turned to Sakura and fished around in his pocket for a moment. "I know you've opened all the other presents, but I still have one more thing I want to give you." He finally found what he was searching for in his pocket and drew out his hand. A small black velvet box was lying in his palm.

Sakura sat down heavily on her seat. Naruto bent down until he was on one knee in front of her. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. It had a diamond centre, and the gem was surrounded by rose quartz and emeralds, the same colour as Sakura's hair and eyes. The whole thing was exquisite.

Naruto breathed in and spoke those four words. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed it, and I might do another one for next year that kind of continues from this if you want. Review? As a Christmas present for me. Thanks for reading, and see you in 2014!**


End file.
